


Soundwave/Rumble/Frenzy

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings: ‘Breastfeeding’ with robots having semi accurate human breasts.  ROOBS!  Sticky style.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave/Rumble/Frenzy

\--com speak--

Soundwave chose to wear a mask and visor for the simple reason that he hated censoring his natural expressions. He’d long ago decided that it was more effort that it was worth to keep his expression neutral when a mask and visor just covered his whole face completely.

Because there were times, like right now, where he was sure that the expression on his face would destroy his emotionless and stoic façade. Times like now where all he wanted to do was eject his cassettes and snarl and glare at them until they either apologized or he assigned them a punishment.

Times like now, where he had Rumble and Frenzy apparently competing against each other in an ‘annoy  
Soundwave’ contest. 

\--Rumble, Frenzy: Desist NOW –

They paid him no mind. He couldn’t leave in the middle of the shift, so they weren’t in immediate danger, and Soundwave refused to expose himself in the middle of the control room. He was sure that the slight glow running through his feeding lines would be noticeable anyway, but especially if he moved and called attention to himself.

\--Nah Boss. We got bets with Skywarp on this!—

\--I aint passin’ up an extra ration of Energon, ‘specially ‘Warp’s high grade!—

Soundwave ground his denta together as his cassettes alternated with each other on nipping and suckling in varying intensity on his feeding nubs. Tiny glossa would gently trace the nubs, sliding in patterns as Rumble and Frenzy wrote dirty words in glyph form on the sensitive mesh, before one would latch on properly and suckle a mouthful of Energon before they alternated their attack again.

He could feel the charge building slowly, fingers curling involuntarily as a particularly hard suck/nibble combo sent a bolt of pleasure through his systems. Metal screeched as his curling fingers dug into the console and he immediately felt optics focus on him from across the room.

“Problems Soundwave?” Starscream sneered even as he flicked his focus from the mask and visor to Soundwave’s chest.

“Suggestion: Shut up.”

A cackle was his only response.


End file.
